


It's a Joke, Right?

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poor poor Courfeyrac, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac finally finds it in him to ask Jehan out. Things don't go so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Joke, Right?

Courfeyrac just so happened to be in love. 

More than that, he was in love with the most desirable Amis member within the group. 

Jehan was gorgeous, with auburn hair and bright green eyes that always seemed to be trained on a book. He was tiny, the shortest and skinniest of the group, and he always carried a poetry book in hand in case of spontaneous inspiration. 

No matter what, though, Courfeyrac loved him. 

And maybe he shouldn’t have been in love. Maybe he should’ve continued on with his one-night stands. But, with Jehan around, he simply couldn’t. 

However, there was a drawback. 

Where Jehan was concerned, all of Courfeyrac’s usual grace and charisma was robbed of him. He could just barely find it in him to speak. 

Until, of course, The Afternoon. 

Courfeyrac was lounging in the Musain, talking to Grantaire (who, finally, told him that “if I hear you babbling about Jehan one more fucking time, I’m going to tell him everything so you’ll shut the hell up.”), when Jehan stepped into the back room. 

He looked wispy, standing there as he ran long fingers through his braid, successfully dislodging it and sending his honey-auburn hair rolling down his shoulders in cascading waves. 

“He doesn’t even know he’s doing it.” Courfeyrac whined, taking a break from incessantly staring at the man to take a swig of his beer. 

Grantaire only rolled his eyes, tilting Courfeyrac’s chair with his free hand. “Go ask him out on a date.” 

“But-” 

“Go.” He finally fully tipped the chair over, Courfeyrac just barely standing before it toppled. 

Jehan glanced up at the clatter, green eyes wide. They softened, however, when Courfeyrac approached. 

“Hi,” He said, glancing back at Grantaire and the grounded chair. “Was that you?” 

Courfeyrac smiled sheepishly, feeling hopeless. “More or less.” 

Jehan only laughed quietly and moved towards a table, setting down his coffee. “What’s up?” 

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Courfeyrac blurted out, looking down at his feet as soon as he’d said it. 

Jehan watched him a moment, eyes unsure, before he laughed. “Right. Good one, Courf.” 

The brunette stared at him for a long moment, at a true loss. “What?” 

“It’s a joke, right?” He asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. 

Courfeyrac opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. “No.”

The younger man sobered, shaking his head. “Oh, Courf. I’m so sorry. I didn’t-I can’t.You just. . . you couldn’t be in the kind of relationship I want right now. You’re great, seriously. I just . . . we wouldn’t work. I’m sorry. No.” 

He picked up his coffee and turned away, all but dashing out of the room. 

Grantaire, the only witness to the scene, shook his head.

“Well, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blegh, I'm not sure how I feel about this. I hope you enjoyed, though!
> 
> Comments + Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
